1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a contact of an electrical connector, and in particular to a contact structure that meets the requirements of high-speed signal transmission.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors provide electrical connections between electrical devices. Signals transmitted between the electrical devices are sent through the electrical connectors. The operational speed of electrical devices is substantially increased recently and it requires high speed transmission of signals therebetween in order to maintain the performance thereof. Thus, the electrical connectors have to be capable to transmit signals in high speed/frequency. For high-speed applications, contacts of an electrical connector must have low inductance. A general way to achieve the low inductance requirement for a contact is to increase the cross-sectional area of the contact through which electrical current flows and/or to reduce length of the contact for shortening the current path. Increasing the cross-sectional area or shortening the length of a contact, however, increases the magnitude of the normal force acting upon a mating contact engaging therewith thereby increasing the insertion force between mating connectors.
It is thus desired to provide a contact of an electrical connector which eliminates the dilemma discussed above.